On the Side
by TriciaHearMeRoar
Summary: Sango is in a loveless relationship with Kuranosuke. Miroku is a lonely bachelor who can have any woman he wants, but he has his eye on Sango. Of course Miroku always gets what he wants. *Every chapter is a song title*
1. Time Bomb

_He smiled down at her sleeping face. Her smooth cheek curved, soft, and pale, partially covered by her glossy strands of stray hair. _

_An idea popped into his head and he grinned. _

"_Sango," he whispered, gently nudging her. She hardly stirred. _

_He tried again, amplifying both actions slightly._

"_Sango," this time his silky lips coming into contact with the outer shell of her ear. _

_Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted due to the sun's white rays penetrating the absent spaces in the dusty blinds._

"_I love you," he murmured closing his eyes and delicately kissing her temple. _

_She stretched and shifted her position to sitting, with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. _

_He beamed as he remembered their shared night, absent-mindedly running his fingers up and down the silky flesh of her naked back. _

_She chuckled quietly and flipped her dark tresses over one shoulder to look at him._

"_You woke me up just to tell me that?" her voice slightly raspy from their night's activities, smirking pleasantly at him. _

_He nodded and rose from his propped elbow and gently trailed kisses up her spine. _

_She shivered and clutched an extra blanket around her as she rose from the bed. _

_Miroku pouted but knew that she had to leave soon. She smiled at him sadly. They both knew it was wrong, what they had together, but neither of them could-or were willing to-give it up. _

_He also stood, realizing too quickly that he had to cover himself up. He blushed and ripped the sheets from the bed. Sango giggled at him as he furiously secured them in place around his hips with frantic breathing._

"_I-I guess I'll be seeing you…" she hesitated. In all honesty, she had no idea when they would meet again._

"_Soon," he forced a smile and pulled her to him. She leaned her forehead in the crook of his neck. _

"_Soon," she repeated in a very soft whisper, a disobedient tear rolling down her cheek._

Sango gasped and sat up from her spot on the couch. Rubbing her eyes she squinted at the bright lights that assaulted her.

"Good morning m'dear," echoed Kuranosuke's cheerful voice from the kitchen. "You fell asleep on the couch again."

Sango sighed and shook her head.

"Oh. Sorry," she yawned and stretched.

It was no wonder she fell asleep on the couch again. She certainly didn't want to sleep in the same bed-or even the same _room-_ as Kuranosuke.

It wasn't that he was rude or cruel, she just didn't love him. To be honest he annoyed her. Despite all of this, they were married.

'_You must be married before you're 21 Sango, or you'll never see your brother again.'_ Those words forced her to be married.

And Kuranosuke had loved her since they were small.

'_When we're older Sango, you and I should get married.' _A childhood promise she'd hoped she wouldn't have to keep.

"That's quite alright," he dried his hands on a red kitchen towel and set himself next to her grasping her hands as he sat. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked predictably not necessarily caring, but softening her eyes, nonetheless.

"I'm going on another business trip," he spoke softly.

She bit back an impolite sigh and smiled sadly.

"That's alright, how long will you be leaving me alone this time?"

She tried to use humor to lighten the moment, it was getting unbearably uncomfortable.

He let out a tense laugh and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"About two weeks," his thumb paused awaiting a response.

"When do you leave?" her head tilted and she tugged her hands away to scratch her scalp.

His head turned away from her to the small clock mounted on the wall opposite them. He hoped she didn't see the guilt in his eyes for not telling her sooner.

"About three," he bit his lip, praying she'd stop with the questions. "Perhaps we can go out to lunch before then, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good," she murmured quietly.

Perhaps she wasn't the greatest of liars, but at least this was another chance to see Miroku.

That seemed to satisfy him however, and he placed a reluctant kiss to her forehead.

They had a quiet lunch at her favorite little diner and they returned home; neither really dying to strike up a conversation.

When they returned, he stepped silently to pack his suitcases into the car.

She covered her eyes with her hands and heaved out a prolonged sigh.

After a half hour of staring into her black coffee, it was time to say goodbye to Kuranosuke.

_Finally!_

"I'll see you in two weeks," he said placing a chaste, cold kiss to her unwavering lips.

She gave a tight smile and folded her arms over her chest.

"Two weeks," she repeated in a gentle voice.

As he drove away in his car he gave her a slight wave and sped off.

She turned back into the house she immediately reached for the phone and anxiously dialed Miroku's number.


	2. I'll be There

"_Hello?" _an apprehensive answer on the other side of the phone.

"Mi-Miroku…" Sango's uneasy voice floated to him. She ran her delicate hand through her dark hair.

"_Sango!_" his voice was positively beaming, it seemed. "_I _knew_ you'd be calling me soon. Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"_

She blushed, silently thanking herself that she'd called him.

She made a squeak that he took to be a 'yes'.

"_What is it? Something the matter?"_

She shook her head and stupidly realized that he couldn't see her.

"No, I just… I was thinking that…" she took a deep, calming breath and tried again.

"I-I wanted to see you again."

He chuckled.

"_Whatever do you mean Sango? If I remember correctly you're_ married."

"Kuranosuke is on another business trip," she sighed.

Miroku smirked confidently and held back a small chuckle.

"_Ooh, is he now?"_

Sango allowed herself a genuine scoff.

"Try not to be too upset," she smiled at her joke and bit her lip. His voice was inviting, a little _too_ inviting.

"_Oh, of course not!_"Miroku laughed on the other line. "_So… you say you wish to see me?"_

"Yes," she stated firmly.

"_Then far be it for me to disappoint you,"_ came his swift reply. "_I'll be there shortly."_

"Uhh… Miroku, if you don't mind, can I come over there? I-I don't want to be in this house anymore. It's too big and empty."

He laughed and jingled his keys into the mouthpiece of the phone.

"_Your wish is my command."_

She sighed softly with a giddy smile. He always knew how to make her smile.

"I'll see you when you get here."

"_Alright, my dear, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Good-bye," she whispered.

"_Just for now," _he reminded.

"I know, I know," she laughed and ended the call with a _click._


	3. Gettin' You Home

Miroku knocked on the dark wood door impatiently, tucking his hands under his arms to keep them warm. It was the middle of winter but Miroku hardly ever wore gloves.

Sango looked anxiously through the peep-hole and couldn't help but smile as he looked at his watch, then the door, and he uneasily scratched his head.

Deciding to help relieve his tension, she opened the door with a firm smile that turned soft as he flew into her arms.

She giggled pleasantly in his ear and brought her arms to rest on his back.

"Good to see you too!"

He smirked and nuzzled the icy tip of his nose into her heated neck, creating a spark in her belly.

"It's freezing out there, my Sango."

The smile didn't leave her face as she shook her head.

"Then come inside for a few minutes and shut the door, crazy man. You're letting all of the warm air out," she laughed as she jerked him in after he'd closed the door.

His hands slid down to her waist while he pecked at her lips with fervor.

"It's been far too long… Sango…" he mumbled in between kisses. He said her name like he'd been dying to say it for years.

"I know," she sighed.

"But that's because you, Mr. Sakamoto," she paused to poke at his chest, adding in a playful glare for good measure, "have abandoned me for nearly 2 weeks!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"You know why I had to…"

She snuck a kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Not even a simple text message?" another stolen kiss.

He sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Let's be on our way, shall we?" he grinned and began to gravitate towards the front door, tugging her along with him.

"Wait," she whined peacefully.

"What?" he groaned back in a playful manner.

"I have to get my things, I plan to stay for a few days," she pulled away to run to her room, returning with a bag full of necessities for the next week or so.

"What's that for?" he quizzed her.

"I-I was hoping that you'd let me stay for a while… Because I would be here alone… and Kuranosuke is going to be gone for two weeks… and I assumed that you wouldn't mind letting me stay with you for a little bit… and I…" she trailed off, setting the back down and looking at him dejectedly.

He shook his head and couldn't help but laugh at her, causing her to frown.

"What's so funny?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"You suspect that I will turn you away because you didn't ask me if you could stay?" he asked as his right eyebrow twitched upward.

Her frown deepened as she nodded.

He shook his head and took her bag, brushing his fingers along her hand, and slung it over his shoulder.

They stood staring at each other until her smiled at her.

"Get yourself a jacket, sweetheart. It's very cold, you know."

She nodded and jogged to fetch herself a jacket, slightly annoyed that he spoke to her similar to that of a child.

She came back with a radiant smile and warm coat as he led her to his sleek black Nissan.

The wintry conditions making their breaths come out in clouds, intermingling as he politely opened the car door for her, offering a playful grope.

Miroku gladly loaded the trunk with Sango's things and plopped in the driver's seat.

His cobalt eyes sparked with trouble as he shoved the key into the ignition and his car growled to life.

Sango was freezing; she had to breathe on her icy hands to keep them warm. He smiled at this and took her left in his and kissed it tenderly. Making sure to warm the car with the heater.

"You have everything you need?"

She nodded and leaned against the foggy window sliding her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern as he accelerated.

She nodded again and remembered her seatbelt.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he drove on to his apartment a few miles away reluctantly releasing her hand.

Something _was_ wrong.

And he _would_ figure it out.


	4. Your Body is a Wonderland

Miroku's apartment wasn't but a few minutes away, but he decided to stock up on junk food and coffee slightly out of the way. However, that didn't come without Sango's fuss about his health.

"I'm perfectly healthy, my dear," he said confidently flexing his arms at her with a playful laugh, resulting in her shaking her head at him and watching the scenery, hiding her amused smile. "And besides, how are we gonna watch a movie without any snacks?"

The car was silent until her pulled to a stop in front of his apartment.

"Miroku?"

She turned her head only to meet Miroku's frown.

"What is it?"

"I-I-" she sighed and shook her head. "I'll get the groceries."

She avoided his concerned stare and made it to the door

"I would've gone to get that if you'd only given me a minute," he looked down at her grasping a hand. She shook her head and tucked a thread of hair behind her left ear looking up at him slowly.

"I'm a big girl. I've got it," she winked at him and set her bag down next to her feet.

"Well I suppose that's true," he laughed and took her possessions to his room, when he came back her continued from down the hall, "and in being a 'big girl', you get to choose the movie."

Sango began to bite her nails and swayed a little bit.

"I don't know what I want to watch, though," she laughed quietly and they met at the end of the hall. She traced a finger slowly up and down his chest, looking innocently into his eyes.

He smiled lightly and gently kissed her brow.

"Maybe… a scary movie?" she brought her nails back to her teeth, awaiting his response.

"You… hate scary movies though," he was confused.

She nodded and squeaked an affirmative.

"Th-then why…?" she put a finger to his lips and dragged him to the couch a few feet away.

"I wasn't planning on watching it…" she whispered sat down on the couch in front of him and slowly undid his belt, her eyes never leaving his as she bit her lip.

"S-Sango…" he tried to keep his speech steady. He folded his arms and did his best to keep himself from growing any harder. It was so difficult when she looked at him that way.

Her response was undoing the button his jeans and pulling them down to his knees.

His jaw slackened considerably as he asked her if she was serious. Her response-much to his delight- was pulling him down on top of her.

The next half hour, Miroku's apartment was filled with the grunts and moans of their passion.

Once they finished, Miroku managed to stand long enough to grab a blanket, pulling it over them.

"I love you, Sango," he murmured into her skin.

He shifted to rest his head on her chest, breathing in her natural scent and adoring her warm, soft skin.

"I love you too, Miroku," she whispered as she stroked the dark hair that was released from it's pony tail at the base of his neck.

He used all of the strength in his arms to push himself to her eye level, propping his chin on both of his hands on either side of her torso.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She avoided his eyes, training hers to the ceiling.

"Sango," he caressed her cheek and moved her face to look at him.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I know something's wrong, Sango."

She shifted to keep his longing gaze from distracting her.

He removed his hand from her chin and scratched his head.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I'm going to keep asking until I get an honest answer."

He looked at her naked form under her and with a concerned frown pushed himself off of her.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded and stretched arching her back reaching for his hand, trying to make innocence into her eyes.

She couldn't tell him. _Not now_.

"Craving anything in particular?"

She shook her head.

"I don't care whatever you want."

He hobbled off the couch retrieving his boxers and picked up his phone.

"Chinese it is!"


	5. Come What May

"Yes, thank-you, have a good night."

Miroku jovially shut the door and delivered the fresh take-out to the table where Sango sat with her long, dark hair riveting down her back and a faraway stare. She'd only just got dressed as Miroku got up to get the door.

"So my dear," he paused to pull something out of the stiff brown paper sac, "would you like the chop-sticks or a fork?" He held one of each in his hands.

She bit her lip and took the black plastic fork.

"Good! Chopsticks for me!"

He smiled gently at her as he passed some food to her.

She looked at him with an obviously forced smile and took a small bite of her noodles.

"Thank-you, Miroku," her voice was so quiet he had to lean in to hear her.

"Anytime, my love."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but decided it wasn't a good idea to tell him while he was eating.

They ate in silence, except when Miroku asked Sango questions about how she'd been doing. She answered quickly and they returned to silence.

Sango poked at her food slowly. She tried to eat, but found that it sat heavy in her stomach. Chancing a glance at Miroku, he was just about done.

_Now is as good a time as any, _her thoughts didn't match her expression. Her face held a forced smile. Perhaps he would think it was real.

She gently folded her hands and took a deep breath.

"Miroku?" He looked up at her with his mouth full of spicy vegetables and raised eyebrows.

She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She wanted so badly to speak, but it was as if an invisible barrier stole her words and replaced them with silence.

"What is it, Sango?" he looked at her with genuine concern.

"I-I'm pregnant," it sounded more like a question. Her face turned worried.

His eyes went wide as his the contents of his mouth turned to lead, slowly sliding down his throat as he stared at her.

"You are?" his words were breathless as he did his best to calm himself. He didn't know whether to be worried or excited.

She opened her mouth but all that came out was a sob.

He forced a smile and took one of her hands.

"Congratulations, Sango," he whispered, his eyes swept over her face, and he swallowed hard, "Kuranosuke must be very excited."

She took a deep breath to quell her sobs.

"I don't know if-" Another sob.

"Know if what, Sango?" He brought himself around the tiny, oak table and sat on his knees before her, still grasping her hand. Where was she going with this?

"I don't if it's his, Miroku," she mumbled quietly taking her hand back. She looked down at her food avoiding his eyes as tears began to overflow from hers.

Miroku's breathing began to quicken and his heart almost thumped out of his chest.

"You… you mean…"

She nodded slowly hugged her knees to her chest.

"S-Sango I-"

She let out a sob and buried her face in her knees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I should go," she stood and Miroku quickly took her in his arms.

He looked into her eyes and slowly got back on his knees in front of her.

"Don't go, Sango. I just needed a minute to soak it in, that's all. It's not everyday the woman you love tells you that she's going to have your child."

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair sadly.

"That's the thing, Miroku. I-I don't know which one of you it is."

He blinked and sank back.

"But you said that he wasn't- that you didn't-"

She put a delicate finger over his lips.

"I said I don't _know _if he is, Miroku. It's very likely that _you_ are, but we won't know for sure until the baby gets tested."

He frowned and stood up.

"It has to be, Sango," he whispered and looked longingly at her stomach. "It has to be."

She picked at her fingernails and nodded sadly.

He sighed and began to clear the table.

"Here, let me get that," she murmured gently and tried to pry a box from his grip.

"I've got it," his tone wasn't menacing, but she could tell her was upset. Either because it was a possibility that he wasn't the father or that there was going to be another _Kuranosuke_ in the world. He shook his head and turned his back to her. He placed the stained take-out boxes where they would fit in his refrigerator and sulked to plop down on the couch, leaning forward with his face in his hands.

"Miroku?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

He nudged her hand away by jerking his shoulder.

"Please don't be like this, Miroku. You know you might be the father," her voice was gentle as she spoke and began to rub circles on his back through his hastily thrown on shirt.

"What if I'm not, Sango?" he sat upright as his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He felt like someone came in and hit every vital organ with a hammer, making sure to get his heart twice.

She attempted to place a kiss on his cheek, he jumped up pacing about his living room.

"Well then we can hope you are! And if you are-"

He clenched his fists and raised his voice slightly. Did she not know what she was doing to him?

"_If_ I'm the father, Sango? _If_? So say that we pretend I am for the next 9 months or so… and the baby gets tested and I'm not the father. What then, Sango? I sit in the background and watch the baby that could have been mine grow up with a man that took the woman I love from me?"

Sango sat back and sighed, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"And _if_ you are the father, I'll leave him, Miroku," she caught him as he paced by and took his face in her hands, "I'll leave him forever and stay with you. I love you more than anything. Please don't be upset with me, Miroku. I'm so sorry! If you still want me then, Miroku, you can have me."

"You'll leave him if I'm the father, Sango?" He couldn't hide the hope in his eyes.

She didn't hesitate.

"Yes."

"What if I'm not?"

She kissed him softly, pouring out all of her love in a single kiss. And when she was done, she kissed him one more time to prove her point and glanced into his eyes.

"Then this has to end."


End file.
